A Christmas Eve gone wrong
by SakuraStories
Summary: Sakura is ready to start her Christmas vacation, but she has a scroll to deliver to Kakashi. Should she just get it done or go home and beat the storm and deliver it on Christmas Day? I do not own Naruto
1. Baby, It's cold outside

I know it isnt Christmas, but I just finished reading a Kaka-Saku Christmas fic called "Listen to the rain" by Arcane Desires , and was listening to "Baby it's cold outside" and got some inspiration. :) Hope you enjoy. It looks like it will be a chapter story, but only a short one.

* * *

><p>A Christmas Eve gone wrong<p>

Chapter 1

Baby it's cold outside

* * *

><p>It was a very cold Christmas Eve in Konoha. Sakura was finishing her last duty before her 3 day Christmas vacation started. She was just leaving the Hokage's building. Lady Tsunade had given her a scroll to give Kakashi containing updated information about an upcoming mission.<p>

Snow flurries danced in the crisp air. The cold air nipping at her nose, turning it a bright shade of red. Her breath hung in the air in puffs as she quickly walked towards the bar. Most of the ninja who had no family to spend Christmas Eve with, spent it at the bar with the rest of their family-less comrades. It was sort of their own self made family.

Sakura had chosen to spend Christmas Eve alone this year. She planned on visiting her parents tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted to get Kakashi's scroll to him and get home and warm up before the snow got bad. She had worked the past month with only two days off. She was very tired and just wanted to relax the first night of her vacation. The sun had set only about an hour ago and it was getting colder by the minute.

She finally reached the bar, about frozen solid. She stepped in and shook the snow off of her. The bar was toasty and warm, laughter filled the air and the scent of strong alcohol and smoke lingered. Normally it would be the usual stuffy old bar, but tonight was different. Something about the surroundings was cheerful and warm. She stood for a moment scanning the bar for a glimpse of the stand out silver hair.

Genma came up and leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Hey honey, need a drink?" senbon bouncing with every syllable.

Sakura smiled. Genma was a flirt, but was nonetheless harmless. He knew Sakura would never give in to his advances and if he ever crossed a line, he would know as he stood up to dust the rubble off, that is IF he could stand.

"No, I cant stay, I have something for Kakashi from the Hokage and I was hoping to catch him here before I went home."

"You got bad timing honey, he left about an hour ago"

Sakura sighed. Kakashi's house was in the opposite direction of her place. She stood there for a moment, debating whether to just go home an deliver the scroll on Christmas day, or just get it done tonight. She decided on the latter. Get it done and over with. She wrapped her coat up against her tightly as she prepared to head out into the growing storm again. She waved a bye to everyone in the bar as Genma opened the door for her. A gust of heavy cold wind hit her hard.

"Sure you dont want to stay here with us?" Genma asked with concern.

"No, I really gotta get home. Thanks though. You guys enjoy"

"Genma watched as she began to fade into the white dusty air, lit only by a nearby street lamp.

Sakura finally reached Kakashi's street. She began to run towards his house. It was getting downright freezing now. She would have to make this quick so she could get home before the storm rendered her a stranded icicle on some street she couldn't identify. She wasn't far now. The only reason she recognized this to be his street, was the street lamp was slightly dimmer than the streets surrounding the area.

She knocked on his door, waited a few seconds and rang the doorbell. The wind was howling hard now, she wouldn't be able to hear if he was coming to door or not. Her body began to shiver from the shock of standing perfectly still in the freezing air. _Come on Kakashi!_ she inwardly said, starting to get rather annoyed.

Suddenly the door opened. Kakashi looked down at a shivering pink haired woman, lips beginning to turn blue.

"Kami, Sakura, get in here!" Kakashi said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her inside. Sakura was too cold at this point to move easily on her own accord. She stumbled in with his help and he hastily shut the door, denying the cold any more opportunity to chill her further. He gently pulled her to the couch sitting a few feet from the fireplace.

He sat her down and rushed to his room to grab a blanket. He stood in front of her and draped the blanket over her shoulders, pulling it towards her chest. Once satisfied that it would stay, he went to the kitchen. He made two cups of hot cocoa. Sakura felt the warmth of the fire beginning to melt the freeze away, and looked up as Kakashi walked back in with two steaming mugs.

"Thanks Kakashi..."

"Sure, but what are you doing out in this?"

"Lady Tsunade gave me a scroll for your upcoming mission with new information, and I didnt want to wait til tomorrow to bring it. I stopped by the bar, but they said you had gone home, so I came here."

Sakura reached into her bag, pulled out the scroll and handed it to him. He opened and began to read. Sakura drained the rest of her cup of cocoa and began to stand.

"Woah, and just where do you think you are going?"

"Home, I want to beat the storm."

"First off, you almost froze coming from the bar and the distance from here to there is shorter than here to your place, and secondly, the storm is already here." he nodded towards the window behind her.

She turned around to see snow whipping at the window at beyond dizzying speed. She groaned as she listened to the wind howling against the house. She knew once the storm hit Konoha, it would be clear into the wee morning hours before it let up. She was stuck. She inwardly laughed as she though to herself that she enjoyed the company she was currently stranded with compared to being stranded at the bar with a bunch of drunks and Genma's increasingly aggravating flirting.

Kakashi put a record on the player that filled the toasty home with warm Christmas-y jazz tunes. He sat back on the couch and watched the flames dance around the fireplace. Sakura was sitting with her knees up to her chest and facing towards him. She took the opportunity to thoroughly look him over. She had known she was attracted to him for quite some time, but had never really thought more about it. He looked gorgeous tonight. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and dark denim jeans.

She marveled at how this man could look sexy in just about anything. Suddenly, Kakashi bolted up and headed towards his Christmas tree. He leaned down and grabbed one of the few presents that were under the tree. He walked towards her as guilt hit her. She had a gift for him, but it was at home.

"I hope you like it" He backed up a little and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

she smiled up at him and began to tear the paper away. There lay a white silk kimono with pink and red flowers all over. On top of it was a necklace with a beautiful pink gem and a Sakura flower somehow encased within it. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to him.

"Kakashi, I dont know what to say! Thank you, but thank you just doesnt seem enough!"

He smiled at her. "I was at one of the small villages on my last mission, so I decided to do some of the shopping for the team there. Naruto's was the only one I got here, a free month of Ramen from Ichiraku. I got Sai an art set, Sasuke a dragon sword and Yamato a book hes been wanting to read for ages. I saw those two and had to get them for you."

Sakura hugged him tightly. Kakashi had kept his feelings for her buried deep for at least a year, but he was losing the battle as her warmth and intoxicating scent of strawberries and vanilla surrounded his very being. His arms acted on their own accord as he brought her in tighter to their embrace. His chin rested on her head.

After a moment, Sakura pulled back a little and looked up at him with eyes glittering with tears. "I dont have yours with me, I have nothing to give back"

Kakashi smiled warmly and pointed his finger straight up. Sakura followed it's path and her eyes came to rest upon mistletoe that was hung from the door frame. She smiled at him and giggled for a moment as she looked down and bit her lip. She looked back up at him and stood on the tips of her toes as they both moved in closer to each other. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to the neckline of his turtleneck that hid his face.

Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled it down to pool around his neck. She felt his breath along her lips and knew she was within inches to fulfilling a fantasy she had hidden deep down. His hand moved to her lower back and gently pushed her toward him. Her lips touched warm, soft flesh. Kakashi looked at her closed eyes and while thanking her for respecting his desire to keep his face hidden, He wanted her to see what he was seeing.

The kiss was sweet and innocent. Her lips were silky soft. He wanted more, but decided against it. She slowly began to pull back, eyes still closed, she brought her hands to his neckline and pulled the fabric back up over his face. She slowly opened her eyes to look at his now covered face. She wanted to see, but respected him too much.

A slightly upbeat jazz song came flowing from the record player, and Kakashi kept his hand on her lower back and brought his other hand to hers as he began to slowly move to the music. Sakura followed his lead and brought her other hand to curl around his neck. They stood there dancing in front of the fire as beautiful music filled the air and the angry unrelenting storm howled and raced throughout the village outside. She gently laid her head against his chest as she sighed happily.

Kakashi felt warm all over, his heart steadily thumping as if in tune with the beat. Until tonight, he had only dreamed about a moment like this. He looked at the window at the raging storm and silently thanked Kami for it and Sakura's decision to come to him despite the storm.

END CHAPTER

Let me know what you think :) Reviews are always welcome! If you flame, please be gentle. This is only my 2nd fanfic.


	2. Mistletoe

Thanks to Aidin Lawliet for the awesome review! I hadnt wanted to end the chapter the way I did, but I kinda got a bit of writers block and wasnt sure where to go from there. I still have a bit of writers block, but I have some ideas floating around now, so I will attempt another chapter :)

* * *

><p>A Christmas Eve gone wrong<p>

Mistletoe

* * *

><p><span>RECAP<span>

Kakashi felt warm all over, his heart steadily thumping as if in tune with the beat. Until tonight, he had only dreamed about a moment like this. He looked at the window at the raging storm and silently thanked Kami for it and Sakura's decision to come to him despite the storm.

* * *

><p>Sakura could feel the strong heartbeat against her cheek and felt as though her own heartbeat were trying to steady its pace to match his. When she left work tonight, she had no idea that she would end up where she is now. She knew she liked Kakashi, but just figured it was something that would never happen, so this was definitely unexpected.<p>

As the song came to an end, she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "So, why do you have mistletoe hanging in your house when you rarely have anyone over?" She had only been to his house once or twice in the entire time she had known him and had only been inside once when she and Naruto had carried him home, so drunk he couldnt walk.

Despite Kakashi's love for 'Romance Novels' he wasnt very active in his love life or if he was, she couldn't tell. It peaked her curiosity as to why he had something like that hanging in his home.

"My dad used to hang it up in the kitchen doorway every Christmas when Mom was alive, then after she passed, he just never stopped. After he passed, I just couldn't have a Christmas without doing it. Didn't seem right. Just seems like something is missing if I dont put it up."

Sakura immediately felt foolish for asking. She knew talking about his father was a very touchy subject. She didnt know allot about his relationship with his father, other than that he respected him very much, but was very hurt about why he was no longer here. Obito, Kakashi's childhood team mate, had shown him that his father's actions were very noble, despite what anyone had said. His father had taken his life because of the scrutiny he had received.

Sakura tried desperately to think of something else to say, to change the subject.

"You know, I hadn't planned on you really REALLY kissing me, I had just expected you to give me a peck on the cheek." Kakashi said, with his happy eye crease as he held onto her a little tighter as if he knew she would try to pull away out of embarrassment.

She blushed. She really did want to pull away out of embarrassment. She looked down at the floor. "My dad and mom always kiss like that under the mistletoe at their house, so I never really thought any other type of kiss was optional."

He chuckled a bit. She was such a strong and respected kunochi, but at the same time, so innocent when it came to any type of intimacy. "Well, I much prefer the kiss you gave me, opposed to a kiss on the cheek" She smiled and looked back up at him. He took his chance "In fact, my dear, I wouldn't mind another, if you dont mind."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. He began to tug at his mask and she began to close her eyes. "No, I want you to open your eyes, Sakura." She opened her eyes in shock. His eyes suddenly went very serious, she knew he wasnt joking.

His nose began to appear, then he stopped for a couple of seconds, as if to make the suspense stronger. It was working. Sakura hadnt realized she had stopped breathing until her lungs began to burn. He began pulling back down as Sakura sharply took in a breath of much needed air.

His lips appeared. She stood there in awe. He was absolutely gorgeous. She stared at his lips, brought her fingers to her own as she inwardly stated to herself _That's what I was kissing._ Kakashi brought his hand to hers that was touching her lips. He gently pulled her wrist as her hand left her face and he could now move in.

Beautiful green eyes stared back at him in anticipation as he moved closer. She felt his breather touching her lips as she looked into his onyx and crimson eyes. In a split second his lips were on hers. Just as soft as the first kiss, but this one seemed different. Maybe because he instigated it.

Suddenly the kiss went from soft to passionate. Kakashi's lips pressed a little bit harder, their breathing a little more ragged, his hand on her back pushing a a little bit closer to him, their hearts racing a little bit faster, and her knees getting a little bit more weak with each passing second.

His tongue pressed against her bottom lip. She slightly opened her mouth and his tongue entered. It began to dance with her own, like the snow flurries were dancing with each other outside. His one hand on her lower back, and his other reached up and gently held the back of her neck as if to brace her for his passionate assault.

Her arm rested vertically on his chest and her hand upon his shoulder, her other hand found itself tangling into his hair. Sakura began to quietly whimper and moan into their kiss. Kakashi's control was disappearing quickly from the kiss and those noises she was making werent helping.

He reluctantly pulled away. She looked at him, still drinking in his image and connecting it with what just happened. How had this all happened? One minute she was about to leave, next minute, they were spiraling down towards the depths of the deepest passion he had ever experienced. He hated to end the kiss, but he had to.

In his books, they didnt stop, they just kept going, but Sakura had given him such respect by not looking at his face in the first kiss, that he wanted to show her the same respect by not picking her up and toting her off to his bed and slowly tak... _ahhhhh, I need to stop! This isnt helping! _He thought to himself.

She stood for a moment, unsure what to say or do. He began to pull her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her to sit next to him.

"Soooo..." Sakura began, but couldnt find the words to say.

"Sakura, I'm going to be honest. I'm really glad you decided to come tonight. I'm also glad you are stranded here... with me. I ... I have cared for you, allot more than just a team mate for quite a while now."

Sakura was stunned. She couldnt believe what he had just said. He harbored the same feelings for her that she did him.

"M..me too. Ive tried to tell myself that it was just a silly little crush, but when it didnt go away, long after a crush should have ... I ... just..." She began trailing off. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"So, where do you want to go from here, then? I dont think I can settle with having just one of those kisses from you, now that I have had one."

She laughed "Yeah, your right about that. Ive never been kissed like that, and I surely dont want it to be the only one I ever get."

He smiled. If she agreed to take this further, he would kiss her like that every day for the rest of her life.

"Are you offering me a relationship, Kakashi?" She asked, smiling mischievously. "Thats EXACTLY what I'm offering Sakura. I dont know where it will go, but I have been hiding my feelings too long, to have tonight happen and not give us a chance to see where it will go."

Sakura nodded. She felt the exact same way. She snuggled up into his chest and joined him in watching the fire.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER<p>

* * *

><p>ARGHHHH! No this isnt the end of the story, just the chapter, but I'm NOT happy with this ending. I'm at a loss for words AGAIN! Maybe you guys can give me some ideas in your reviews as to what you would like to see in the next chapter :)<p> 


	3. Snowed in

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am sooooo sorry I havent updated in like 3 weeks. I started a new job and Im juggling working full time, being a wife and being a mother to a 3 year old. This will be the last chapter and probably the last story I write for some time. I hate to end this story so abruptly, but I hate keeping people waiting too. I refuse to start something and not finish it. Its been killing me knowing this story was unfinished, but I just havent had time. I still have some writers block, but hopefully I can piece together a good ending. This story is rated T, so no lemons :( Sorry to everyone who had their hopes up, but you can check out my other story, Working on more than a job. It is kakasaku and has a couple of lemons in it. Its a long story, though. Once again thanks to my followers/reviewers. Your reviews keep me going and give me the urge to finish! I love you all! Here we go!

* * *

><p>A Christmas Eve gone wrong<p>

Snowed in

* * *

><p><span>RECAP<span>

He smiled. If she agreed to take this further, he would kiss her like that every day for the rest of her life.

"Are you offering me a relationship, Kakashi?" She asked, smiling mischievously. "Thats EXACTLY what I'm offering Sakura. I dont know where it will go, but I have been hiding my feelings too long, to have tonight happen and not give us a chance to see where it will go."

Sakura nodded. She felt the exact same way. She snuggled up into his chest and joined him in watching the fire.

* * *

><p>Kakashi thought about what it was going to be like, being in a relationship. The extent of his relationships lasted about 12 hours, and that was if she stayed the night, but he rarely brought anyone home. It was her place, or hotels. Bringing someone home was only if he knew she would probably never be in the leaf village again.<p>

He rarely had anyone that lived in Konoha over at his place. Kakashi was a very private man, who liked to keep most everything about him ... well ... private. But something about Sakura, made him want to show her everything that he kept hidden from everyone.

He looked down at her, as she watched the fire, her eyes danced a color mixed between green and gold. She looked so comfortable and he could see a faint smile on her face. He could tell she was deep in thought, no doubt thinking about their future, just like him.

Silence hung in the air except for the jazzy Christmas melodies, flowing from the record player.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "You know, we wouldnt be where we are, if I hadnt decided to deliver your scroll tonight." Kakashi smiled and pulled her closer. "I know, trust me, I am glad you decided to come."

The storm was still relentless outside. Kakashi kept watching the fire, and soon Sakura had snuggled into his lap. He sat there thinking for quite some time until her breathing began to steady and he was sure was asleep. The music had stopped and he wouldnt dare get up to change it and rouse her. He pulled the blanket up to her cheek, leaned back and let himself fall under the sleeping spell the howl outside seemed to sing.

_CHRISTMAS MORNING_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"KAKASHI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Kakashi woke to the loud noise. Sakura bolted up from his lap, startled by the noise as well. Kakashi got up and made his way to the door, pulling up his mask as he went. He opened it and where he expected to be eye level with who he was pretty sure was Genma by the sound of the voice, he didnt see anyone, just white. Then something gently knocked his head. He looked up and slightly above his head, he saw feet. There was a white wall of snow where his door was.

Genma was squatting down, head hanging to the side, trying to see under the door panel to look at Kakashi.

"Hey man, hate to bother you on Christmas, but Sakura is missing. She had mentioned needing to bring you something last night, did she come by here?"

Sakura walked up behind Kakshi and into Genma's view. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, I thought so." Genma smirked. Well, you guys arent getting out right now, so get cozy. There are snowdrifts up against all of the houses and its frozen solid. You got at least 4 feet of snow up against this door, packed tight into a block of ice. Sakura, I'll let your parents know you will be late. They are the ones who sent us looking for you."

Sakura nodded. Genma got up and started to walk away. Kakashi shut the door and turned to Sakura. "Merry Christmas, want breakfast?" "Merry Christmas and Definitely" She chirped with a smile. As she headed to the kitchen, she was stopped in the doorway by strong hands gently grabbing her waist. He turned her around and pulled down his mask, while pulling her close. His lips found hers. Once they broke apart, he pointed up at the mistletoe. "I think I'm going to have you coming in and out of the kitchen all day." He said with a chuckle. Sakura surely didnt mind.

END STORY

* * *

><p>Im so sorry if this chapter was less than what any of you expected. I'm not exactly happy with this story. I had such hopes for it, but I hadnt expected to get this new job when I started writing it. I had to make it short because I still didnt know where to go with it and I actually had some time to write, and didnt want to leave you all hanging any longer. Hopefully when I take my vacation in December, I will have some new material and write a story. My other story, has 24 chapters and I wrote it all on my last vacation, in about a week. So theres still hope! LOL! Once again, thanks for reading. Please dont flame me too hard, this story was not my best work. Hope at least some of you enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
